Don't Say Goodbye
by diannasnaya
Summary: May 27. A significant day in the life of Quinn and Santana Fabray-Lopez. Their daughter, Rianna Fabray-Lopez narrates her own story. The story not known by everyone, on her own graduation and birthday. QUINNTANA. oneshot.


Hi Guys! Just a short one shot coming through lol. I know I have other stories that are not yet finished... But I really need to let this out of my head lol. I was listening to the song Don't Say Goodbye by Moira Dela Torre (you can check it on youtube, ps it's awesome and heartbreaking) and it inspired me, so this is kind of a song fic lol.

[spoilerrrrrrrrrrr] This is also inspired by the bravery of Karisa Bugal. A mother who sacrificed her life for her son.

Anyways, here is the story... Hope y'all like it! Love y'all

btw lol :) Thank you to gogolax who told me that graduation is America is in May lol. I am not living in the US so I didn't know :) I just edited the date

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the glee characters.**

* * *

**_05.27.2035 (New York)_**

May 27, graduation ceremony of high school batch 2034-2035. Rianna Lopez, daughter of Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez and, class valedictorian was about to give her speech. To say that she is nervous is an obvious understatement. Her teachers told her to add something about her personal hero and one thing from her past that made a significant difference in her life. She is nervous because she is about to reveal her biggest secret... On her own birthday and graduation day.

**Rianna's POV**

"And to give us her graduation speech, here is our class valedictorian, Rianna Fabray-Lopez!" the emcee announced. "Let us give her a round of applause"

Holy shit. This is it. I guess I should go in front now. I stand up and proceed to the stage. With my hands shaking, I held my paper and start to speak.

"Uhmm.. Good Evening to everyone" I start, "Today marks an end of a chapter in our life, an end to something special we were able to experience. Why is it special? It's High School, it is nothing compared to college, most people would've told us this." I look up to Aunt Rachel. "My aunt once told me a quotation, '"Being a part of something special doesn't make you special. Something is special because you are a part of it." I believe it is special because we were part of this school, we were a part of something incredible."

"We were not just ordinary students. We have been through a lot in a span of 4 years. There were a lot of drama, problems, quarrels... But the number of times we smiled, we laughed and we had fun are what matters the most."

"We were able to overcome different obstacles with the help of our dear classmates and friends." I look to my best friends Maggie and Nikka. "They have been with us through ups and downs and never left our sides. I think graduation is the best time we can thank them and show them our gratitude…"

I look up to my teachers, "Our stay here in Chester High wouldn't be fruitful and productive without our teachers… they were the ones who shared knowledge to us. Without them, going to school would've been useless."

Then I look at Hayley. "High School also gave us the opportunity to meet the people we want to spend our lives with. I know that we are still young, but the feelings and memories we have created with the special people in our lives proves that even at a young age, we can say it is love."

"But most importantly, we need to thank our parents and guardians. They were the ones who supported us and gave us our needs. I want to say thank you to my Auntie Rachel and Uncle Jesse for taking care of me since I was a little kid" I look at them and I can see Aunt Rachel with tears in her eyes.

I took a deep breath and continue, with my heart beating loudly inside my chest. "Mrs. Davies asked me to include in my speech my personal heroes… What I am about to tell you isn't known by everyone."

"A lot of people had been wondering since I was in kindergarten why is my last name Fabray-Lopez and why don't I look like my Auntie or Uncle. I have hazel eyes, my nose and facial features are not the same with Auntie... I have distinct latina features, tan skin, raven hair and all of my physical features are different from theirs."

I paused for a second and waited for the presentation I made to flash.

"These are my parents, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. They were together for almost 5 years… they got married February 2016. My Aunt has always told me that they used to be the biggest enemies in high school and everyone was shocked when they heard about their relationship. It wasn't an easy road for them, they had ups and downs but they got through all of their problems because of the LOVE they have for each other."

"My name is Rianna because of my parents. Q for Quinn and S for Santana. The letter between Q and S is R. That is why they named me Rianna. Q.R.S." I said as I look at my necklace with the letters Q, R, and S.

"They got married on Valentines' Day. It was very significant for them because they started dating on February 14… Months after being married they decided they wanted to have a baby"

"But life hadn't been easy for them… Mami wanted to carry their first baby, but they found out that she isn't capable of carrying a baby. Mami's heart broke but Mom was there for her. She never left her side and always comforted her."

* * *

_"I am so sorry Mrs. Fabray-Lopez, but you cannot carry your first child."_

_"What?! Why?" Santana asked and she swears she can hear her own heart breaking. Quinn sat by her side._

_"Did you get punched or kicked in the stomach before? Because your test results say that you are infertile and incapable of carrying a baby."_

_Santana seemed to think about it then she remembers. "I got into a serious fight back in college" then her own tears streamed down her face. Quinn hugged her wife._

_"Is there anything we can do?" Quinn asked hoping to comfort her wife._

_"It was my Papi's last wish… for him to see his own grandchild before he dies and now I am breaking my promise to him" Santana continued to sob in Quinn's shoulder._

_Quinn seemed to contemplate for a minute, and then finally decided to speak up._

_"Can I carry the baby?" Santana looks up to her._

_"Are you sure Quinn? You-"_

_"I know. I remember the incident about my miscarriage back in High School but maybe I can try.I love you Santana. And I know how much you want a baby, you have sacrificed a lot for me and it is my resposibility now to make you happy."_

_Santana looked at her with loving eyes then proceeded to lean in and give her wife a passionate kiss. "I love you so fucking much Quinn Fabray-Lopez"_

* * *

"After a few months, the insemination worked. They got Mami's cousin who looks a lot like her as the sperm donor. They were scared at first, because of Mom's incident of miscarriage before... but Mami supported her and took very good care of her."

* * *

_"Santana..." Quinn says as she opens the door. She just came from the doctor's and has very good news for her wife._

_She heard shuffling sounds from the kitchen. Hmnn maybe Santana is preparing something for dinner._

_Quinn reaches the kitchen and sees Santana. She hugs her from behind and Santana tenses for a while. Then her wife's familiar scent hits her. Santana turns around and proceeds to kiss her wife._

_After a couple of minutes of kissing, Quinn spoke._

_"I have good news" she smiled._

_Santana looked at her. She already knows what Quinn will say because she saw the pregnancy test from the bin._

_"I'm pregnant!" Quinn squeals._

_Santana laughs at her and hugs her tightly. "I know Quinn"_

_Quinn seems to be taken aback. "Wait what? How did you know?"_

_Santana chuckles at the facial expression of Quinn and proceeds to place a kiss on her lips. "I saw your pregnancy test last night"_

_"Ugh... this is so fail" Quinn pouts. "I wanted to surprise you"_

_Santana wraps her arms around Quinn. "Well you can just surprise me...tonight, after dinner..." then she wiggled her eyebrows seductively and gave Quinn her bedroom eyes. Then she placed a kiss on Quinn's neck_

_Quinn felt her heart beat faster and she moaned. "Ugh...Santana, you're so hot"_

_"Do you like it?" Santana asks as she licks, sucks and kisses Quinn's neck and jawline._

_"Yes...I need you please"_

_Suddenly Santana stops. "Why did you stop?" Quinn groaned._

_"We'll continue later, but I need to feed you and our baby first" Santana winks._

_"You are such a-" Quinn starts. "Ugh, never mind"_

_"I love you Quinn and thank you so much for giving me our baby"_

_"I love you more Santana"_

_The couple ate dinner and Quinn couldn't stop moaning about how Santana is more delicious than the food she prepared..._

* * *

"The pregnancy wasn't easy. From mood swings to different and weird cravings... but they survived it. Mom was fine, until the day she had to give birth."

* * *

**_05.27.2018 (Rianna's birth and Quinn's…)_**

**_A beginning and an end _**

_The couple we're cuddling on the bed and watching Netflix when Quinn suddenly felt something wet in her legs. She looked down then saw blood._

_"Santana... I think I might be giving birth early" she almost whispers because she is nervous, the last time she saw blood in her legs, she lost her baby. Quinn is afraid she might lose another baby._

_Santana looks at her nervous and scared as well. "Oh my god! Are you sure? Wha-What do I do?" she stands up and starts too pack Quinn's things and dial some numbers._

_"Do not freak out. Just bring me to the hospital. NOW."_

_"How about your things?"_

_"You can ask Rachel to bring them later."_

_Santana immediately helps Quinn walk into their car and drives as fast as she can. After around 5 minutes, they reach the hospital._

_"My wife is about to give birth!" Santana almost screams at the nurses and doctors. A group of nurses takes Quinn and brings her to the operating room, Santana wears the needed uniform and follows them._

_"How is she?" Santana asks the doctors._

_The doctors look at her and says "Mrs. Lopez...your wife, she is suffering Amniotic Fluid Embolism."_

_"Amnio-fucking what?" Santana asks. The scientific terms just doesn't sound good for her._

_"The fluid entered her maternal bloodstream. She can go under surgery but I cannot say what would happen to your unborn child"_

_Santana felt her heart break. Why the hell does this need to happen to her? To Quinn? To her family?_

_Quinn heard their conversation and even though she is having a hard time she manage to whisper. "Is there any other option?"_

_"You can go under caesarian... in that way you can give birth fast and your child wouldn't have to suffer. But-"_

_Santana knows it. She knows what the doctor will say next. She just closes her eyes and felt her heart beat loudly._

_"But- your safety, Mrs. Quinn Lopez. Going under caesarian, your own life is at risk."_

_Santana stutters. "No... Quinn..." she knows exactly what Quinn would say. She would choose to save her child's life rather than her own._

_Quinn closes her eyes and tears streamed down her face. "I want to go caesarian; I need my baby to be alive."_

_Santana knows there is nothing she can do to stop her wife. It was her own choice, if Santana was in her position she would choose to save her baby too, but it doesn't hurt any less. It doesn't change the fact that Quinn CAN die. That she might lose the girl she loves._

_She just holds her wife's hand and closes her eyes. Asking a silent prayer. It had been ages since she last prayed but there is nothing she can do but trust and hope that both of her loved ones make it. Quinn and their child._

_"I know I haven't been a good person... I know I have made a lot of mistakes. But I am begging you, please save my girls. Please mke sure they survive this. I love them both. They are my life" she speaks in her head while the doctors operate on her wife._

_She does not open her eyes and continues to pray, listening to the sound of Quinn's heartbeat on the monitor screen. She is afraid, because the beeping sound might stop, and when it does she doesn't know what she will do._

_After almost an hour, the doctors were able to save their child. Their daughter, she was now carrying her in her arms. Santana's breath was caught in her throat because of seeing her beautiful daughter. Her and Quinn's very own daughter._

_Quinn, who is very weak, managed to speak. "Ca-Can I hold her?" Quinn says._

_Santana nods, tears in her face and give the baby in Quinn's arms. "She is very beautiful. " Quinn whispers._

_"What would you like to name her?" Santana asks._

_"Rianna... it fits her" Quinn says,_

_Then Quinn felt pain in her body. She knows she will not be able to live longer. It breaks her heart to million pieces that she won't be able to see her daughter grow. That she won't hear her daughter speak, that she won't be able to hear 'Mama' or 'Mum' from her daughter's mouth._

_She won't be able to see what characteristics and talents her daughter will have. She won't be there at her first day of school; she won't be able to meet her daughter's future partner..._

_She won't fulfill her dreams. Her dreams of her own family, living happily. She won't be able to see her wife again. She won't be able to fulfill her promise of them growing old together, they won't be able to travel the whole world together. That she won't be able to spend her life with her wife and daughter._

_"Santana..." Quinn trails as she gives their baby back to her._

_"Take care of her. Make her feel like she's a princess. Help her build a strong faith and good personality" Quinn says with her eyes closed._

_Santana's heart broke. "Quinn... No. Stay with me, with us. I need you, Rianna needs you." Santana says with tears down her face._

_"I love you two so much. I want to stay but I couldn't. My body is in pain I do-I don't think I will be able to live for much longer." she says, pain and tiredness heard in her voice._

_"I love you so much Quinn. I know you are hurting but I don't want to lose you"_

_"I love you more Santana. I don't want to leave you but I do not control what happens in our life. I just need you to promise that you will take care of our daughter"_

_Santana holds Quinn's hand, tight._

_"You won't lose me. I will still be here." Quinn points at her heart. "I will stay with both of you. I will always be here."_

_Quinn sees a bright light. A light that seems to call her._

_Time's up. Quinn knows that this is it._

_"I will love you forever, don't forget me. " Quinn trails... then the beeping sound becomes longer... As if the sound is telling them that Quinn was gone. Her soul mate lost her battle._

_Santana swears she felt as if the other half of her was gone. That she was no longer whole._

_"And I will love you forever. I promise to take care of Rianna" She gives Rianna to the nurse so she can get cleaned. Then she hugs Quinn's body and sobs._

* * *

"When Mom died. Mami had been a mess. Although she didn't leave me alone and she still took very good care of me. But I can see it, in her eyes. How much she missed Mom. How she wished Mom didn't have to leave us."

Rianna had a hard time narrating her story. She feels it, the love her Mami and Mom had, and it is hard for her to think that maybe, if her Mom decided to save her own life, they wouldn't be separated. She feels as if she was the reason why both of them are gone.

* * *

**_05.27.2019_**

**Quinn's 1st death anniversary and Rianna's 1st birthday.**

_Everyone was at their house. Friends from Glee club, Relatives of Quinn and Santana, friends from college and friends from their own jobs._

_Santana doesn't know what to feel. Should she be happy for her daughter? or should she mourn for the lost of her wife?_

_Rachel and Brittany helped her through it... They told Santana maybe she could celebrate Rianna's birthday in the morning and in the evening they can plan something for Quinn. No, they will not cry, instead they will reminisce all of their memories with her._

_(Evening)_

_Most of their friends went home. The only ones who stayed up are the ones who grew up with Quinn inside a choir room. Mr Schue was even there to show his support and to join them. _

_Rianna is now sleeping in her Mami's room. Ever since she was a baby, she had a habit of crying whenever she would wake up alone, so Santana decided to bring Rianna with her in their room, considering the fact that she is the only person who sleeps there._

_The set up of the living room was simple. Candles were lit and soft strumming of guitar and piano playing were heard. They were finished sharing their memories with Quinn, and now they are singing all of her favorite songs. The mood around them was... it couldn't be described by words. They were happy because they are all together and Quinn is with Finn, looking at them, they are sure of that. But also, sadness and heartbreak filled the atmosphere. Quinn was not only a great friend, but also a sister that they lost._

_"Among all of us here, this person knew Quinn the most. She was there for her and she never left her side..." Mr Schue introduced Santana, she was about to speak and say something about Quinn._

_Santana, with tears in her eyes stood up and went to the stage._

_"Well-uhmm...I really don't know how to start this... or how to speak in front of you guys."_

_"It has been a year, and it was not an easy road. I still miss her, every fucking day. There were days where I will have dreams of her,days where I would imagine her in our house, and it hurts so much." Santana says, crying._

_"I-I am not good with speaking in front of a lot of people. Quinn was the pro in that. So I decided to write a song, a song that perfectly describes what I feel."_

_"This is for you honey... I hope you can hear it. I love you so much. And I miss you everyday, me and Rianna, we miss you" She says as she looks up._

_A sad interlude of piano starts..._

**Every second worse than the last**  
**Where do I go now if not for the past**  
**It's the only place I can find you**  
**Holding on to me with you "I Love Yous"**

**Cause when everything I've hoped for's gone**  
**When everything I want's forgotten**  
**Who am I to call but you**  
**Who am I to hold on to**

**Don't say goodbye**  
**Don't say goodbye**

**When thoughts are all I seem to have**  
**Oblivious to what stays in the past**  
**Tell me where I could feel your touch again**  
**Tell me where to find infinities that wont end**

**Cause when everything I've hoped for's gone**  
**When everything I want's forgotten**  
**Who am I to call but you**  
**Who am I to hold on to**

**Don't say goodbye**  
**Don't say goodbye**

**How to move on**  
**How to look up**

**How to dry tears**  
**And not to give up**  
**How to love again**

**How to be okay**  
**How to move forward**  
**If stuck in yesterday**

**How to keep up, how to go on**  
**When everything without you just seems so wrong**  
**Where do I go, what do I do**  
**When all I really wanna do is be with you**

**Tell me what to do now**  
**Tell me what to do now**

**Now that everything I've hoped for's gone**  
**And everything I want's forgotten**  
**Who am I to call but you**  
**Who am I to hold on to**

**_Don't say goodbye_**

_Santana finishes the song with tears. Rachel and Brittany stands up and hugs her. The rest of the club stands up and hugs her as well. The night ends with them hugging and comforting each other._

* * *

"Bet you are still wondering... where is my Mami? If my Mom died, why am I not with my Mami?"

"When I was 3 years of age, we went to Lima to visit my grandparents. On our way from New York to Lima we rode an airplane. We spent almost 2 weeks there."

"Mami's boss called. He said he needs her ASAP. The snow was heavy and we were advised to wait because flying by an airplane is dangerous. Instead of waiting and booking a flight, she decided to drive from Lima to New York."

"We were only an hour away from New York when Mami saw a truck that is about to hit our car. She decided to stop, but the road is slippery and the brake of the car was broken."

Tears are pooling in Rianna's eyes.

"Mami knew she couldn't do anything to stop the truck from hitting our car, so she decided to hug me and cover me with her body… to keep me from being hit hard."

* * *

**_05.27.2021_**

**_Rianna is 3 years old. Santana's..._**

_Santana kept on hitting the break, hoping that the car would stop. Unfortunately it didn't. The truck that is about to hit them seemed to have lost its brake too. She closed her eyes and just enveloped her daughter in a hug while tears are flowing down her cheeks._

_'At least when the truck hits our car, Rianna would be safe' that thought kept ringing in her head._

_Rianna was now crying because she can see the truck is getting closer second by second._

_"I love you Rianna. Always remember that. I and Mom will always love you." Santana said._

_After that, a loud crash was heard and the car's driver's side was ruined. _

_Santana was hit badly while Rianna barely had injuries. It was painful for the child to watch her mother die. She was still innocent and the accident gave her a phobia in riding in the driver's seat of a car._

_After some time, paramedics came and brought them to a hospital. It was too late to save Santana's life. _

_Rachel and Jesse immediately came and comforted Rianna. They were devastated. Rianna was still young but she already lost her parents. After some talking and thinking, the two of them decided to adopt her, but they kept her last name Fabray-Lopez._

* * *

"It was a painful memory… every time I recall it, I feel like breaking. I don't know what wrong have I done that I deserve to lose of my parents."

"As sad as this sounds, these events happened on the same day. Today actually, December 27. My own birthday and the day I lost my parents."

"I consider these two events of my life the most significant. If my parents hadn't die, I would have. These events made a huge impact in my life."

"Mrs. Davies asked me who my heroes are. I give her my answer now. My own parents. Quinn and Santana Fabray- Lopez. They have sacrificed their own lives to save me. Even if it meant they had to be away from each other, even if it meant that they will never fulfill their own dreams, they still saved me. I couldn't ask for better parents, or _heroes." _

"Their love, it was a beautiful thing. When Mami lost Mom, she wrote her a song. I would like to share it with you all"

The screen flashes lyrics and plays a song. The song that perfectly describes what Santana and Rianna felt when they lost Quinn. A song that describes what Rianna felt when she lost her mothers.

[insert don't say goodbye]

Rianna finishes her speech. She gives the crowd one last look.

She doesn't know if she is just hallucinating or it is just because of her emotions. But she swears she saw her mothers standing beside the door, looking at her proudly. Santana, smirking at her and Quinn smiling. The two of them are holding hands, she wanted to run and hug the two of them. But when she steps down the stage, the two of them were gone.

Rianna just chuckles at herself. And she closes her eyes.

As she closed them, she heard two voices in her head.

"Congratulations baby! We are proud of you! We love you and miss you so much." She hears Santana's voice.

"I thought I will never be able to see you be successful, but I want to tell you we are always here for you and we love you" Quinn says, her voice trembling a little because of being emotional.

"I love you too Mom and Mami. I wish for the day that I will meet you and be with you. I am looking forward to it. But not too soon okay? I still have a lot of dreams." She whispers and she swears she heard them laugh.

When she opens her hazel eyes, she met blue ones, Hayley's.

"Hey babe" she says as she wraps her arms around me. "You were so strong there. I am proud of you"

I smiled at her and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, so fucking much" Hayley replies.

Even though she is still in High School, she knows the love that they have; it is something that can last forever. Just like her mothers' love story.

Now that she had talked to them (well inside her head anyways,) she knows that her parents will always stay in her heart and in her life. That even death couldn't separate the three of them. No matter what, they are still a family. But most importantly-

**_She knows now that SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE._**

* * *

Were you guys crying? Cause I did cry when I wrote this! lol  
I hope you liked it, leave a review to let me know what you think about this :) I love you all and I hope I can update my stories soon lol

BTW Glee just ended, and tbh I do not know what to feel about the last ep. We barely saw Quinn or Santana and we didn't even know what happened to them. I only liked 'This Time' and 'I Lived' *sighs*


End file.
